This core has continued to evolve by providing new services when required, while eliminating other services that became unnecessary. Formerly termed Immunology Core, its name has been changed to reflect its current molecular focus. The newest function added last year is a DNA Sequencing Facility that complements existing facilities in other biomolecular core units at UNC-CH for oligonucleotide synthesis (Lineberger Cancer Research Center) and protein sequencing/peptide synthesis (Department of Microbiology an Immunology). Other functions include: protein purification and characterization, which are centered around a Waters high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) instrument, LKB laser scanning densitometer, and Pharmacia Phast Gel Electrophoresis System; maintenance of scientific databases and software that can be accessed over a local area computer network from the individual laboratories; maintenance and upgrading of common equipment; flow cytometry; and support of colonies of inbred autoimmune mice and SCID mice. A previous function, production of hybridoma monoclonal antibodies, has been assumed by Dr. Bruce Caterson's laboratory, although maintenance of monoclonal immunoglobulin-producing B cell clones and T cell lines will continue. Each component has benefitted from several dedicated technical experts who manage the units and provide the assistance required to allow other Center investigators to use the units effectively. The purpose of the Biomolecular Core has been the centralization and coordination of certain functions that are required by all investigators but which can not be easily duplicated within each of the individual laboratories.